


A Wicked Encounter

by tatewho



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bondage, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatewho/pseuds/tatewho
Summary: David Tennant, a renown Scottish actor, which has the world at his fingertips meets an alluring photographer at a party. . .Zelda Maxwell, a top notch photographer, who captures the bare souls of her subjects through her photos. . .Zelda and David has a wild night of sex, which he barely remembers. . .But is it more to Zelda, then he knows. . .
Relationships: David Tennant/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Wicked Encounter

She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Something about him excited her. She saw him across the crowded room, she knew something was special about him. He pulled that instinct out of her. Something powerful, that raw sexuality that made her feel like a woman. She felt her core throbbed, as she watched him. She wanted him.

Zelda Maxwell slinked through the crowd, as she was taking candid shots of the rich and famous. Another award shows bash, as the bubble flows and a good time for all. Zelda was a top notch photographer who could capture the bare soul of her subject through her photos. She was a rare talent that a lot of magazines sought after. And the celebrities would line up to be in on one of her photo sessions.

Zelda standing at 5ft 4inches was a stunning beauty. Her shoulder length light chestnut hair bounced, as she moved through the crowd. Her perfect coco skin tone was attributed to her mixed heritage of African and Irish descent. She could have been in front of the camera instead of behind it. Her black slim dress fitted like a glove, as her perky breasts showed off a nice cleavage along with a nice ass to boot. She was every man's wet dream.

Zelda moved closer to the outside entrance when she saw him. Tall, handsome and every bit hot. His 6’1 frame loom, as he was talking to a producer sipping his wine. She raised her camera, as she captured him taking a sip. His lips surrounding the rim of the glass like a lover’s kiss. Zelda snap another shot, watching his Adam’s Apple bob up and down, as the cool liquid went down his throat. He brought the glass down from his lips. His long fingers gently gasped the stem of the glass, as he slipped his other hand into his pocket. 

David glanced at her, as she was taking pictures. He felt something stir inside of him. He wanted to be close to her. To feel his hands all over his body, as they pressed together.

Zelda stood there snapping away, looking at her subject. His dark brown hair fell loosely around his forehead, his brown eyes were like chocolate orbs which she could get lost in. Clean shaven like a baby’s bottom, as she notices his bottom lip. Full and plump, a gentle smile crept around it. At that moment, she snapped the perfect shot of him. Being real, being himself.  
As she put the camera down, he looked right at her. She felt his eyes piercing through her soul, as he raised his glass to her. Zelda felt her body shiver taking in his glaze. He brought the glass to his lips again and wink.

“Oh, God,” she thought looking down. “If just a stare brings shivers down my back, what would it be like if his hands are over my body.”

Zelda looked back up and he was gone. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

“Hi,” he said, giving her that smile. “I couldn’t help noticing that you were taking pictures.”

“Yea, that’s my profession.”

“Hi, I’m David,” he said, extending his hand to hers.

“Hello, David, I’m Zelda,” she said, taking his hand. He wrapped his large hand around hers.

“Nice to meet you,” he said. “I was wondering if you like to go somewhere more quiet and talk.”

“Sure,” she said smiling. “I need a break anyway.”

“Good,” he said squeezing her hand.

Zelda led the way, as David followed her closely to the outside. A very small crowd was surrounding the pool, as Zelda found a nice quiet spot for them to talk. She sits down and David follows. The moon was shining brightly, as the light reflected on the pool to give Zelda a nice glow.

“How’s this?” she asked.

“This is good,” he said. “So, how does a beautiful woman like you end up behind the camera and not in front of it.”

“Straight forward are you,” she said.

“Well, I would never guess you were a photographer,” said David lending in towards Zelda.

“Well, I have been in this business for a while now. I love my job. Through this camera lens, you can capture every emotional mood that a human can project. It’s a window for the human soul. A tiny bit which you can capture the essence. The heart of man.”

“You are very passionate about your job.”

“Yes, I am,” said Zelda resting her hand on his knee. “Just like you are passionate about acting.”

“I guess that’s one thing we have in common,” he said smiling.

“I think we might have more in common then you think,” she whispered, her voice so hypnotic.

Zelda slowly dragged her hand up David’s thigh, causing a sensation that ripple through his body. He felt his cock twitch through his trousers, as Zelda's hand slowly rested there. David glazed into her hazel eyes, as the lust began to take over his senses. He wanted her.

“Let’s go to my place,” she whispers, gently squeezing his cock. “I want to get to know you better.”

“What about your job?”

“I have enough photos. Beside this party is winding down. Let’s go.””

“Lead the way,” he said breathless trying to keep his composure.

“Okay,’’ Zelda said.

David let out a moan, as Zelda released him from her hand. David thought he was going to explode, as Zelda held his cock prisoner. And that was through the fabric, as she was working her magic on him. What else did this woman have in store for him? He shutter at the thought.

Zelda got up and went towards the house. David sat there a few minutes waiting for his hard on to settle down before he got up. He watched her. Her well toned legs, her hips swayed perfectly in unison and her behind was very hypnotic as she walked away. David got up to meet his destiny.

***********************************************************

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, as they ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Zelda opened the door and they went inside. Zelda broke away from his embrace.

“Have you ever made love under the pale moonlight?”

“No,” David replied, raising his left eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

“You see,” she said, going to the control panel, flipping a switch on the wall.

The rounded ceiling contracted as the roof began slowly opening revealing the night sky. High above was the moonlight shining brightly. David walked towards the middle of the room, as the light shone on him.

“You are full of surprises,” he said, taking off his jacket. It landed on the floor.

“And there’s more to this package that yet to be discovered,” Zelda said, slipping out of her dress. 

Zelda stood there in her underwear. David marvels at her beautiful curvy body taking his breath away. She was a goddess making her debut in the moonlight. Her skin glowed. Zelda heels clicked on the marble flooring, as she walked towards him. She rests her hand against the nape of his neck and roughly pulls him towards her. Their lips teased against each other, as her hand began to tangle in his dark brown hair. David wrapped his arms around her feeling the lust and arousal in his soul.

Zelda felt the bulge against her body, as she began to suck on his tongue. She broke off the kiss abruptly, pushing off from him. She stood there as her chest heave from the contact she made with him. David swallows hard, watching her chest moving with each breath. Zelda began to circle around him putting her hand in different spots. She landed in front again. She pulled his shirt from his pants and quickly ripped it open. Buttons flew in every direction. David was taken by surprise by this, but his arousal was evident through his pants. He was getting very turned on by this action.

Zelda pushed the shirt off him and began to kiss down his chest. She made a circular motion around his nipple with her tongue. His skin felt like it was on fire, as Zelda took charge. She did the same with the other nipple, as he was holding back a moan. She continues on her mission, resting her hand on his chest rubbing his chest hairs. 

Zelda unbuckles his belt. She looked at him for a moment, before she unzipped him with her teeth. The zipper made a hissing sound, as David threw his head back. His pants fell down his ankles revealing black boxer briefs. David slipped the pants off along with his shoes. He stood there, as the moonlight captured his form. 

Zelda took in his body. Chisel chest, broad shoulders, nice ass and the reminder in front that she has been waiting on. In one swoop, she pulled his briefs off revealing a rock hard cock. She kissed him again, pushing him against the bed. He fell back, as she climbed on top of him. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she grabbed his wrist. She was quite strong to be a woman for her size.

“I’m in charge,” she whispered huskily.

Zelda got up and went back to the control panel. The head board switches from wood to metal in a manner of seconds. Attached to the headboard were two shackles. She went back to the bed.

“Relax,” she said pushing him back to the head of the bed. “I promise I will be gentle.”

She laughed cuffing David in the shackles. The inside of the cuff was lined with velvet not to hurt his wrists. The soft velvet felt good around his wrists.

“Trust me,” she said going to the edge of the bed. 

She took off her bra and panties. She unbuckled her heels and slipped them off.

“Now, let’s get down to business,” Zelda said climbing back on the bed and straddling him.

Zelda kissed him with an open mouth letting her tongue wrapped around his. He couldn’t touch her, as she had everything going in her favor. Zelda gently bit his full bottom lip nibbling on it. She left his mouth and went down his throat, sucking on his Adam’s Apple. She wanted to do that all night. She dragged her tongue around it, as she kissed his collarbone. Very slow and deliberate, her tongue traced his collar bone until she reached his chest. She dragged her fingers through his chest hair, curling some making circular motions. That feeling of lust hit him in the pit of his stomach, as she continued with her assault on his body.

She went down licking and sucking on his nipples making them very sensitive. A moan was released from his throat, as she lightly began to bite him down his chest. David slightly flinched, liking the sensation she was created. She came upon his scar and lightly kissed it. Zelda went to his navel and dipped her tongue inside and swiveled around it.

Zelda took his cock into her hand and began to stoke it. She felt the moisture off the tip and began to use it as lubricate. Slowly pumping him, as he threw his head back. Surrendering to this woman, trusting her fully, giving him total bliss. Her head went down, replacing her hand with her mouth. She alternates between long licks and short kisses down his cock. Like an ice-cream cone she grabbed it and began to swivel her tongue around the head until she took his full length into her mouth. His moans were getting louder, as David was getting to the brink of pleasure. She stopped before he exploded. 

Zelda went back up kissing him hard before she took his cock into her hand and guided him into her moist sanctuary. She sat there a few minutes before moving. David felt the throbbing of her nest, as his cock was nestled inside of her. She began to grind against him slowly as the rhythm of their lovemaking began to take over. David began to pull at his shackles, as he wanted his hands to be free to touch her. 

“Not yet,” she said, closing her eyes grinding in rhythm.

“Oh, God,” David moaned, feeling the pressure going throughout his body.

Zelda began to rub her nipples making them hard, as David looked on in agitation. He wanted to suck and lick on them. To feel them in his hands, as she screamed from his touch. He felt his orgasm coming close, as she leaned in.

“Cum for me,” she whispers, putting her fingers into his mouth and letting him suck on them.

David feverishly sucks on her fingers. Zelda released her fingers from David’s mouth and went down to her clit rubbing them against it. She began to move faster, as she felt her own orgasm building. The sweat began to trickle, as Zelda went deeper. She leaned in and grabbed the metal headrest.

“Shit!” David exclaimed as he shot his hot seed inside of her. 

He bucked underneath her, as she felt her own orgasm coming.

“Yes, David!” she screamed, her face flushed letting go of the headrest.

At that moment, David noticed her whole demeanor changed, as she dug her fingertips into his chest scratching him. Before he recovered from his own orgasm, he could have sworn her eye color changed from hazel to black. He also thought he saw fangs. 

“Oh, shit!” Zelda exclaimed, coming down hard and biting him on the neck.

David screamed before he blacked out.

*************************************************************

David heard clicking sounds as he suddenly bolted straight up in bed. He grabbed his neck to feel if there were any marks. He couldn’t feel anything. He focuses his eyes to see Zelda at the edge of the bed with her camera. The roof was close, as he heard the rain hitting it. His whole body felt like a freight train had hit it. 

“Hi,” said Zelda. “I hope you didn’t mind. I thought it was a great photo of you lying in bed.”

“Zelda,” he began. “What the hell happened last night?”

“We had amazing sex. You were great.”

“Nothing usual.”

“No, except that I got excited and scratched you on the chest,” she said going to the bed. 

She lightly kissed him on the chest, where the scratch was. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” he said rubbing her lightly on the arm. “I would like to see you again, if that’s okay.”

“I would love you too,” she said kissing him.

“Good,” David said, patting the spot next to him. “Come back to bed.”

“In a moment,” Zelda said, getting up. “Let me go to the bathroom.”

“Alright,” he said.

Zelda padded to the bathroom and closed the door. She went to sink. She looked at the mirror and smiled.

“Before the day is over, you will be mine for eternity,” she thought laughing as no reflection of her beautiful face was seen in the mirror.


End file.
